Gregg Berger
|birth_place = St. Louis, Missouri, U.S. |other_names = Greg Berger |occupation = Voice actor, singer |years_active = 1978–present |spouse = |children = 2 }} Greggory Berger (born December 10, 1950) is an American singer and voice actor, known for his roles as Jecht from Final Fantasy X and the Dissidia Final Fantasy games, Grimlock from The Transformers, Mysterio and Kraven the Hunter from Spider-Man, Odie from various Garfield animated media, Cornfed Pig from Duckman, Bill Licking from The Angry Beavers, Agent Kay from Men in Black: The Series, The Gromble from Aaahh!!! Real Monsters, Captain Blue from Viewtiful Joe, Eeyore from Kingdom Hearts II, Hunter the Cheetah and Ripto from Spyro The Dragon, as well as The Thing, Galactus, and Attuma from Marvel: Ultimate Alliance. Personal life Berger has been married to Dora J. Pearson since 1979, together they have two children. Filmography Film * Ringing Bell (1978) - Chirin (ram) (English version, voice, uncredited) * Attack of the Killer Tomatoes (1978) - Sergeant * The Stunt Man (1980) - (uncredited) * Love Streams (1984) - Taxi Driver * Here Come the Littles (1985) - William Little (voice) * The Transformers: The Movie (1986) - Grimlock (voice) * Inside Out (1986) - Larry * Wrinkles: In Need of Cuddles (1986, Short) - Wrinkles (voice) * Nemo (1987) - Equestrian Master (voice) * Little Nemo: Adventures In Slumberland (1989) – Equestrian Master * Spaced Invaders (1990) - Steve W. Klembecker * Rover Dangerfield (1991) - Cal (voice) * Tottoi (1992) - Captain Marko (voice, uncredited) * Yogi the Easter Bear (1994, TV Movie) - Guard Dog / Narrator (voice) * Police Academy: Mission to Moscow (1994) - Lt. Yuri Talinsky * The Rugrats Movie (1998) - Circus TV Announcer (voice) * The Brainiacs.com (2000) - Mr. Toller * Recess: School's Out (2001) - Tech #1 (voice) * Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius (2001) - (voice) * Clifford's Really Big Movie (2004) - (voice) * Mickey's Twice Upon a Christmas (2004) - (voice) * Dinotopia: Quest for the Ruby Sunstone (2005) - Skybax Captain (voice) * Dreamgirls (2006) - Chicago Deejay * Garfield Gets Real (2007) - Odie the Dog / Shecky / Hale (voice) * Already Dead (2007) - (voice) * Fly Me to the Moon (2008) - Pale Russian Flies (voice) * Garfield's Fun Fest (2008) - Odie the Dog (voice) * Garfield's Pet Force (2009) - Odie the Dog / Odious (voice) * Lego: The Adventures of Clutch Powers (2010) – Watch Commander / Rock Powers (voice) * Ot vinta 3D (2012) - Announcer Andy / Major Munson (voice) * Monsters University (2013) - (voice) * Scooby-Doo! Mask of the Blue Falcon (2013) - Hank Prince/Zorak (voice) * Inside Out (2015) - (voice) * Despicable Me 3 (2017) - (voice) * The Star (2017) - Inn Keeper #3 (voice) Television * Aaahh!!! Real Monsters – The Gromble * Avengers Assemble - Absorbing Man * Batman: The Brave and the Bold – Mob Boss, Creature King, Hammer Toes and Scientist * The Brothers Flub - Additional voices * Channel Umptee-3 - Bud * Danger Rangers - Commander Octodon * Duckman – Cornfed Pig * Fantastic Max – A.B Sitter * Garfield and Friends – Odie, Orson, Floyd, Announcer (opening sequence), additional voices * Gargoyles – Leo * Gary & Mike – Additional voices * G-Force: Guardians of Space – Hoot Owl (Hooty); Dr. Brighthead; Computor * G.I. Joe: A Real American Hero – Colonel Brekhov, Cutter, Firefly, Ripcord, Sparks, Spirit * The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy - Bookworm, Root Rot * Grim & Evil – Bailiff, additional voices * Mad – Eeyore, Jake Lonergan, Kingpin, Claudus, Additional Voices * Marvel's Spider-Man - Absorbing Man * Men in Black: The Series – Agent K (Series 2–4) * Rocket Power - Doug Dullard * Rugrats - Pirates * Space Cats – Additional voices * Spider-Man – Mysterio, Kraven the Hunter * Star Wars: The Clone Wars – Kalani * Star Wars Rebels – Kalani * The Adventures of Don Coyote and Sancho Panda - Voices * The Garfield Show – Odie, Squeak, Harry * The Angry Beavers – Bill Licking, additional voices * The Letter People – Mr. Z * The Powerpuff Girls – Jack Wednesday * Pound Puppies – Scrounger (Season 2) * The Littles – Frank Little * The New Adventures of Gigantor – Coldark * The Simpsons - Additional voices * The Transformers – Grimlock, Skyfire, Long Haul, Outback * Time Squad - Meriwether Lewis and William Clark (episode: "Lewis and Clark and Larry") * Where's Waldo? – Additional Voices * The Wild Thornberrys - Additional voices * The Wuzzles – Tycoon * This Is America, Charlie Brown – Myles Standish (episode: "Mayflower Voyagers"), Orville Wright (episode: "The Wright Brothers at Kitty Hawk"), Thomas A. Watson (episode: "The Great Inventors") * Timeless Tales from Hallmark * Transformers: Robots in Disguise – Stockade, Major Mayhem * Tranzor Z – Tommy Davis (Kouji Kabuto), Devleen (Baron Ashura) * Wings – Clerk, Mr. Douglas * The Epic Tales of Captain Underpants – Additional Voices (Uncredited) Video games * Grand Theft Auto 2 - Trey Welsh * Agents of Mayhem - L.E.G.I.O.N Hammersmith * Age of Empires III – Frederick the Great * Ape Escape 3 – Red Monkey * Ape Escape Academy Red Monkey, Pipotron Red * Arc the Lad: Twilight of the Spirits – Samson * Call of Duty – Sgt. Moody, additional voices * Call of Duty United Offensive – Sgt. Moody * Curse of Monkey Island – Cutthroat Bill * Crash Team Racing Nitro-Fueled – Ripto * Dark Cloud 2 (a.k.a. Dark Chronicle) – Jurak, Borneo * Dead Rising – Brock Mason * Dishonored – Propaganda officer * Dissidia Final Fantasy series – Jecht ** Dissidia ** Dissidia 012 ** Dissidia NT * EverQuest II – Human Narrator, Riason Hanagorn, Barbarian Knight, Ugarian Farwind, Sir Antylus Teraeth, Gornit Penwiggle, Proprietor Blagard, P.T. Irontoe, Icemoore, Barrius Iacomus, Sir Alesso, Grazzgrat Bilewretch, Zever Tzizzink, Captain Molacus, Fippy Dark Paw, Sighard Sayer, Trapper Borgus, Crushed Librarian, Generic Male Dark Elf Merchant, Generic Male Ogre Merchant, Generic Male Erudite, Generic Male Troll, Generic Male Barbarian Merchant, Generic Male Dwarf Guard, Generic Male Froglok Merchant, Generic Male Barbarian Enemy, Generic Male Half Elf, Generic High Elf Merchant, Generic Male Wood Elf Merchant, Generic Male Human Merchant * Final Fantasy series - Jecht ** X ** X-2 ** XIII-2 – Additional voices * Gabriel Knight 3: Blood of the Sacred, Blood of the Damned – Abbe Arnaud * Godzilla: Unleashed - General Gyozen * Grand Chase - Dungeon of Monsters * Guild Wars: Factions – Erek * Halo Wars – Captain James Gregory Cutter * James Bond 007: Nightfire – Q * Kingdom Hearts II – Eeyore * Kinect Disneyland Adventures – Eeyore * Legacy of Kain: Defiance – Turel * Lightning Returns: Final Fantasy XIII – Additional voices * Lost Odyssey – Adjutant General, Barkeeper, Citizen * Marvel: Ultimate Alliance – Attuma, Galactus, The Thing * Metal Gear Solid 3: Snake Eater – The Pain * Minecraft Story Mode Season 2 — Oxblood * Command & Conquer: Red Alert 2 – The Destroyer unit and the harrier unit * Resident Evil: Operation Raccoon City – Erez Morris (Harley), Nemesis * Skylanders series - Magna Charge ** Superchargers ** Swap Force ** Trap Team – Slobber Trap * Spider-Man: Web of Shadows – Kingpin * Spyro series - Hunter the Cheetah, Ripto, Crush, Gulp ** Ripto's Rage! – The Alchemist, Foremen, Master Chef, Breezebuilders, Yeti, Wizards ** Year of the Dragon ** Enter the Dragonfly ** Spyro Reignited Trilogy * Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace – Darth Maul * Star Wars: Jedi Knight: Jedi Academy – Rax Joris, additional voices * Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic – Additional voices * Small Soldiers – Archer * Tigger's Honey Hunt - Eeyore * Transformers series - Grimlock ** Transformers: Devastation ** Transformers: Fall of Cybertron ** Transformers: Rise of the Dark Spark – Lockdown * Viewtiful Joe series - Captain Blue, Narrator ** Viewtiful Joe – King Blue ** Viewtiful Joe 2 ** Viewtiful Joe: Red Hot Rumble * Wacky Races Starring Dastardly and Muttley – Narrator * Winnie the Pooh : Kindergarten - Eeyore * Winnie the Pooh : Preschool - Eeyore * X-Men Origins: Wolverine – Blob * X-Men: The Official Game – Beast References External links * * Category:1950 births Category:Living people Category:American voice actors Category:American video game actors Category:American stage actors Category:Actors from St. Louis Category:20th-century American actors Category:21st-century American actors